Can she be saved?
by goddessofthesea123
Summary: Theodore Raymond Grey, aka Teddy wants to show the girl he loves that she doesn't need to be in abusive relationship to be loved. Will Teddy and the rest of the Greys help her? Will he get the girl in the end? I don't own the Fifty shades characters, beware abusive relationship
1. Epliouge

Theodore Raymond Grey is about to turn 18. He is the son of the most successful businessmen, Christian Grey and the most successful publisher, Ana Grey. His best friend is Sophie Taylor, he has two younger sisters and a younger brother, Phoebe, 16 yrs. old, Alexi and Christian Jr., both 13 yrs. old. Ted lives in Seattle, Washington. He graduated and wants to go to Harvard like his father did. But what Ted had not accomplished was that he can not tell Sophie the truth. He loves her. But Sophie is in a bad relationship, her boyfriend is abusive to her. He is abusive in both ways, emotionally and physically. Sophie was introduce to drugs by him but Ted paid for her to go to rehab before her father found out. He wants to save her. He just needs the help to. But will Sophie see it as he loves her or that he is trying to control her like her boyfriend?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It's the first weekend of summer vacation. "Ted!" Phoebe screamed. Ted groans awake even though it is past 3 o'clock in the afternoon. His dad, Christian Grey was in New York, away on business. His mom, Anastasia Grey, was in her publishing office in downtown Seattle. "Ask Mrs. Taylor!" he yelled back to Phoebe. "Ask my stepmom what?" Sophie said at the door. Ted peeked through his pillows, "Hey Soph" he said stretching. Ted was always well muscular like his father. He was the quaterback for his high school football team and captain of their basketball team. He was also on the debate team. Sophie walks over to him and hugs him. He hugs her and kisses her forehead. "I missed my teddy bear." She said. "I know I missed you too." He tells her. "I came to visit my dad for a while." She confessed. That is when Ted knew there was something wrong or something bad had happened. Ted knew Sophie was in an abusive relationship without her telling her. He had seen the bruises without meaning to. "Why?" he asked her.

She looked up at him. Even though she is eight years older than him, she was shorter than Ted. She figured that Ted would want to know because he had figured out that the relationship that she has with her current boyfriend was really bad. "Sophie, why did you come see your dad knowing that he was in New York with my dad?" Ted asked, wanting to know the truth behind her visiting. "I wanted to be here when he gets back." She said. She looked down and hated herself for lying to her best friend. "What did he do to you Sophie?" he asked. Sophie was dating someone named Christopher Hyde, what they don't know is that his father, Jack Hyde and their family had a history. And Sophie has been dating him for five years now. She was acting shy and trying to hide her arms.

Ted pulls her sleeves up and saw the big bruises all over her arms leading up to her shoulders. He sighed and sat back on his bed. He looked up at her. "Have you even called the cops on him?" he asked trying to contain his anger. She shakes her head and sits beside him and started to cry. "Why not Sophie?" He asked her looking at her. "Because I am afraid of what he will do to me Ted" she whispered through her tears. He rubbed her back, "Well dad and Taylor will be back tomorrow." He said

Ted showered and got dressed. Mrs. Taylor fed everyone, Ted barley eats but today he ate. "Who wants to go to the mall?" he asked, "We do" his siblings said in unison. As he asked, his cousins Ava and Matt walked in. "Hey you two, want to go to the mall with us?" he asked them, they looked at each other and nodded. "Let me call my folks to see if its ok that I take the Audi" he said.

He called his mom first, "Anastasia Grey" she said smiling through the phone. "Hey mom" he said. "Hey babyboy, is everything okay?" She asked. "Yeah everything is cool mom, I wanted to know if it's cool if I take everyone to the mall and if I can use the Audi?" he said. "Who is everyone Teddy?" she asked. "Phoebe, Alexis, Cj, Matt, Ava, and Sophie." He told her, he never once lied to his parent. They never gave him a reason too. "Ava and Matt are there?" she asked. "Yeah why?" He asked her. "Just wondering, but yes it is fine for you all to go to the mall but ask your father if u can use the Audi" she said smiling again. "Ok thanks mom" He said. And thenthey said their good-byes.

He called his father next but this time he video called him. "Hey there son." His father said. Teddy and Christian Jr. looked exactly like their father but Teddy has his mother's eyes. "Hey old man" Ted smirked. "What's up son? Is everything okay at home?" He asked with a worried looked on his face. "Yeah, I just wanted to know if its ok if I used the Audi to take the gang to the mall?" he asked. "Did you eat today Teddy? And the gang?" his father asked him. Ted rolled his eyes, "yes dad I did eat today and the gang" he turned the camera around to show everyone. "Say hi everyone" Ted said, Phoebe came up and said, "Hi daddy, we miss you at home." "Hi princess, I miss you all too" Her father said. "Hi Mr. Grey, Hi dad" Sophie said next, "Hey Sophie, long time no see." Mr. Grey said. Ted turned the camera, "So is it cool that I take them to the mall, I promise I will take Sawyer with us." Ted said, his father nodded, "As long as he goes with you and you all are back before dinner, it's ok, I don't want your mother to eat alone tonight." He said. Ted smiled, he knows that his father loves his mother dearly and that he shows it event though he is clear across the country. "Ok dad thanks, miss you" he said. "Miss you too son" his dad said and hungs up the phone.

They all climbed in the Audi but Ava and Phoebe went in Ava's Porche Cayenne. Ted drove a bit slower than usual so Ava can keep up. Sawyer was behind Ava and Ted driving his own car. Sophie grabbed Ted's hand with hers, "Please don't be upset by them." She said. "Then don't ruin the day by reminding me that they are there." He said while looking at the road. She sighed but doesn't let go of his hand. Ted hasn't told her that he loves her. Sophie suspects he does but what he doesn't know is that Sophie does have feelings for him.

They had arrived at the mall. Once they were inside they all walked together and been walking for hours. Each girl has about ten shopping bags in each hand. The boys on the other hand has about two in each hand. Sophie though has no shopping bags. "Where do you want to shop next Sophie?" Ted asked nicely knowing he was kind mean to her in the car. "I don't feel like shopping anymore Ted" she said. She felt bad and shy cause she doesn't want anyone else to see her arms. Ted nods and just walks with her. Sophie stopped looking right infront of her and she began to shake, she thought she left him in Portland. Ted noticed that she was shaking and on the verge of tears again. "Soph, what's wrong?" he saked her with worry and concern in his voice. All she could do was point. Ted saw who it was and boy was he mad. "Everyone get behind Sawyer" he said. Everyone got behind saywer. "Sawyer leave your car and take everyone home now!" Ted said. Everyone listen and walked off. Chris came up to Sophie and hit her to the point she was bleeding from her nose and her mouth. He was going to hit her again. But this time, Ted stopped it. "Hit her again and I will make sure you won't see the light of day ever."

All of a sudden, Ted and Chris were both arrested for fighting in public….


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Theodore Raymond Grey!" Ana yelled from the front door. Ted grunted and Sophie wince. "Im sorry I have to call her." She said. "It's cool Sophie, I think it's best if you went home." He said. She frowned knowing this was all her fault. Ana came into his room as she was walking out. "Before you blow your top mom, no one was in danger. I told sawyer to take them home. I fought the damn bastard because he hit Sophie, so I wanted to protect her." He said. Then he sighed, "how long am I grounded?" he looked down. Then his father came in. He looked beyond pissed. Teddy got up and grabbed his stuff. He handed to his parents, his cell phone, his car keys, his laptop and tablet, his credit cards, and his license. Both Christian and Ana were stunned. They never really had to punish Ted before.

Ted walked backed to his bed and laid down facing his parents. He sighed. He was anger with himself and Sophie. His parents walked out and went to their room. Christian placed Ted's things on his dresser. "What are we going to do Christian?" Ana said. "Ana, what he did was to protect a girl, I think since this is his first offense that we give him back his stuff and talk to him as his parents." Christian said. "Christian, you think that's a good idea?" she asked. "Yes, we never had to punish our kids before." He said. The both changed and went to bed.

Sophie had gotten to her apartment. She was terrified to walk in. Not knowing what's going to happen. She opened the door, he grabbed her and pulled her in. Chris tossed her on the sofa, and started to hit her none stop. He was leaving her face all bloody and bruised her body. She heard a crack, she was thinking he had broke her ribs. She was trying to fight him. It was useless. Then all of a sudden he riped off her cloths. She ws now more scared than anything. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the room. "No Chris! PLEASE!" she screamed. "Shut up Bitch! This is all your fault!" He yelled back at her and slammed the door….

He finally fell asleep, Sophie was silently crying. She got up slowly so not to wake chris. She grabby two duffle bags and packed her stuff quietly. As soon as she was done, she ran.

Ted heard the door bell from the tv room, "I got it" he yelled. He got up and went to the door. Once he opened it, he was stunned to see Sophie, it been about a week or so since he last saw her. She was all bloody and bruised up. She dropped her bags, "he raped and beat me over and over again, help me Teddy bear please." She whispered and then fainted into his arms. Ted started to panic, "MOM! DAD! CALL 911!" Ted screamed holding Sophie. "hold on Sophie, hold on please" he said while rocking her back and forth.

Sophie woke up in a white room. She groaned, she realized that Ted was sleeping on his folded arms on her bed. She run her hands through his hair and down his arms. Ted woke up startled and then realize that he was with Sophie and that she was awake. "Hey" he said sleepy. "Where am I?" she asked him. "You're in the hospital Sophie." He said. Sophie tried to sit up, then she grabbed her ribs and winced. "Oww, everything hurts Ted" she said through her tears. Ted tried to help her sit up, "Easy Soph, the bastard broke a couple of ribs" he said. Sophie nodded and then she saw Mr. and Mrs. Grey walk in. "Hi Sophie darling, how are you feeling?" Ana asked. "My body hurts but I think I am ok" she said. Christian then asked, "Sophie do you know who beat and rape you?" Sophie nodded. "I have been dating the guy for five years. I didn't think he would go as far as raping me." She said with sadness in her voice.

"What is his name Sophie?" Ana asked. "His name is Christopher Hyde." Sophie answered. Ana and Christian froze. "Hyde as in Jack Hyde?" Christian asked. "that's his dad." She said confused.

Christian had walked out and called Taylor. He had explained to Taylor what happen. "She is more than welcome to stay with us Taylor." He said. "Enjoyed your second honeymoon Taylor" he finished. He met with Ana outside of Sophie 's hospital room. "I left them to talk." She said. They both walked in, they saw that Ted had fallen asleep with Sophie on Sophie's bed. "remember when we did that" Ana giggled. "Yeah you almost died on me." Christian said holding her from behind. "We should let them sleep." Ana said and the walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Its been almost a month since Sophie was admitted. She woke up and noticed that Ted wasn't with her. She started to panic. All of a sudden her door opened, she began to panic more. Ted walked in, he saw that she was panicing. He ran to her. Hey what's wrong?" he asked with concern and worry in his voice. "You left" she whispered. "Went to get food" he said showing her a wendy's bag. She patted the side beside her. He went over and lay down beside her. She laid her head on his chest and he started to rub her back, "You get to leave tomorrow" he whispered. "And go where Ted?" she whispered. "With me, dad wants you too" he whispered. She was stunned she looked up at him, "Really? What about you going to school?" she asked. "You can come with and we can help you enroll with me" Ted said with his eyes close.

"Me live with you?" Sophie said shocked still looking at him. He finally opened his eyes, "Yes Sophie" he said. "But we aren't even together" she said looking down. "I want to protect you til my last breath and I know we are not but if you are willing to give us a chance sophie I will be the happiest person alive." He told her. Sophie was stunned with this declaration of his feelings for her. Sophie nodded and hugged him, "I am yours Ted" she whispered. He hugged her. He finally got his girl and told her the truth…

Its been two week since she was released from the hospital. Sophie slept with Ted in his room. The nightmares have come and gone with time and with Ted by her side, she has finally felt safe and loved. Yesterday and today, Sophie and Ted have been packing to go to Boston. " I cant wait til we live on our own Ted" Sophie said. "My neither babe." He said. "I wish I had told you how I really feel about you" she said. "Same here my love" he said as he walked up to her and gently cupped her face and kissed her.

They were enjoying some pool time on their final week here. Mrs. Taylor bought them some lemonade. "Thanks Mrs. Taylor." Ted said. "Thanks Gail" Sophie said. Mrs. Taylor nodded while she was smiling.

It was their last family meal before Ted and Sophie left for Boston, tomorrow evening. Everyone gathered around including his aunts Mia and Kate and his uncles Elliot and Ethan. His grandparents were also there, Grandma Grace and Carla, his grandfathers, Carrick and Ray. Ted got up, "I want to thank everyone for coming. I cant believe that I am leaving and following my Father's foot steps and I want to be able to make the name Grey a proud one." His family cheered. He then pushed back his chair, got down on one knee and faced Sophie. "My darling Sophie, you are my best friend, my love, the very air I breathe, I need to be with you and protect you, please say you will marry me?" He looked up at her. Sophie and the family gasped except for the Taylors. Sophie looked to her father, he nodded smiling. She smiled through her tears and nodded. "yes" She whispered.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them. "I also have another annoucment." Christian said, everyone got quiet. "I have decided to branch out the company, Ted here will be the head of the company out in Boston after school." He said, everyone gasped and looked at him like he had gone crazy. "For real dad?" Ted said. Christian nodded smiling. Ted hugged his dad and looked at him. "I will not let you down Dad" he said. "I know you wont son." Christian said.

Everyone decided to stay up but Ted and Sophie went to their room. There was a knock on the door, Christian answered it. Matt had opened it, Chris was at the door, "Where is the bitch of a whore at?" he said really loudly. Ted and Sophie knew who it was. Sophie began to panic. "Stay here Soph ok?" he said. "Please don't leave me Ted please" Soph said. "I will be back." He said. He ran to the stairs and went downstairs. His dad and both his uncles were there, his brother and his cousin matt was also standing next to the adults. "Where are you hiding that bitch of mine Grey?" Chris said. "You better watch your mouth you bastard" Ted said. "she is mine you fucked up no good dick" Chris yelled. "Come out Sophie!" he yelled even more. Chris then looked at Ted, "She is my whore not yours Grey." That was the last straw for ted, He punched Chris in the face and straight to hit him hard, It took Christian, Elliot and Ethan to get him off. Ana called the police. Chris was laying on the floor bloody and unconscious.

Chris woke up, he then was handcuffed. "I will fin you and her Grey and you both will die."

Sophie saw Chris being dragged in cuffs. She ran, paniced and hoping that nothings bad has happen to Ted. She saw him standing at the end of the stairs talking to a police man with his father. She ran into his arms and started to sob. "hey shh…baby we are going to be alright" He whispered in her ear. He rubbed her back. She nodded and held onto him. He picked her up and took her to the room. He laid her down, he then lay down beside her. They both fell asleep.


End file.
